zornpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Sunaga Orca
Wind |ailments = N/A |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = Setheo}} Sunaga Orca is a small Bird Wyvern that uses to hop around in search of insects and seeds. It is a food source for a lot of other creatures. Appearence The Sunaga Orca is a large bird, around 6 feet high and 12 feet long. Featuring colorful feathers in green and red. And the face features a green-white mask with two blue eyes and long feathers that sprout from the head backwards and seem to be used to sense air flow direction. The beak is fairly small and seems to be mostly used for picking seed. The most unusual feature are the legs of the Sunaga Orca, seemingly pretty strong but slender, made for running at high speeds. Behavior Being very shy, the Sunaga Orca is not very aggressive and will only defend when attacked. While calm it will move in a hopping fashion, like a sparrow. When encountering an unknown entity, the bird will be highly curious, but at the same time cautious. Slowly examining the hunter it will hop in a circle around him/her, waiting for an sign of danger. When attacked, the bird will first run away and try to charge its opponent at extremely high speed, and afterwards stop in an hopping fashion. Additionally it will try to whirl dust up to be able to attack without being seen through the cloud. The Sunaga Orca will rarely use its beak to attack and will mostly rely on its wings, tail feathers and its body. Weakpoints *Head: 38 (Cut) / 44 (Blunt) *Wings: 44 (Cut) / 36 (Blunt) *Belly/Belly: 30 *Legs: 40. Breakable Body Parts *Head:Beak can be broken once, *Both can be damaged *Belly:Feather can be damaged. *Legs:When staggered, will fall. If the Sunaga is charging, every blunt or cut damage will cause it to stagger instantly. Attacks Zig-Zag Charge - The Sunaga Orca will charge in one direction, after a short time it will change direction in an 90 degree angle. Then after another short distance it will change again in an 90 degree angle. Medium Damage. When enraged, the charge will cause an wind effect along the path that requires wind resistance. Hop-Hop Kick - The Sunaga Orca hops twice forwards and lands an jumping kick afterwards. Medium Damage. Storm Gust - The Sunaga Orca will flap its wings in rapid succession, creating a wind tunnel infront of its which knocks hunters back. Low Damage. Blade Wing Charge - Sunaga Orca will flap its wings twice to signal this attack. Afterwards, the Sunaga Orca will charge extremely fast in a straight line with its wings fixated at its body. Upon reaching a certain point, the Orca will slash with its wing forwards.High Damage. Only when enraged. Back Hop Gust - The Sunaga Orca uses a strong wing beat to fly a short distance backwards and cause wind infront of it. Requires Wind Resistance. Zig-Zag Hop-Hop (High Rank) - The Sunaga Orca goes into a zig-zag charge and will chain afterwards and hop-hop kick. High Damage. Hard to dodge. Tail Fan (High Rank) - The Sunaga Orca will turn around and use its huge tail feathers to fan up a storm. After around 2 seconds a wind tunnel will form around its tail feathers. Medium Damage. Long Distance. Will start by causing Wind. Blade Wing Duo Combo - The Sunaga Orca will start an Blade Wing Charge but will cancel it before reaching the target. Then the Sunaga Orca will make a one-two step, first slashing with the right, then with the left wing. Afterwards it will finish with an dual slash. High Damage per Wing Slash. Only used when enraged. Very rarily used. Equipment Armors *Low Rank: Sunaga Dress **Resistances: -20 StatusEffect-Fire / 5 StatusEffect-Ice / 15 StatusEffect-Water / -10 StatusEffect-Thunder / 0 StatusEffect-Dragon **Armor Skills: Earplugs, Constitution+1, Defense-1 *High Rank: Sunaga Dress S **Resistances: -20 StatusEffect-Fire / 5 StatusEffect-Ice / 15 StatusEffect-Water / -10 StatusEffect-Thunder / 0 StatusEffect-Dragon **Armor Skills: Earplugs, Constitution+1, EvadeDist Up, Defense-1 *G Rank: Sunaga Dress X **Resistances: -20 StatusEffect-Fire / 5 StatusEffect-Ice / 15 StatusEffect-Water / -10 StatusEffect-Thunder / 0 StatusEffect-Dragon **Armor Skills: HighGrade Earplugs, Constitution+2, EvadeDist Up,Speed Eating +1, Defense-1 Trivia * Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern